


Pastel Orange Roses

by Impromptu_Bagel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impromptu_Bagel/pseuds/Impromptu_Bagel
Summary: Who knew you could do that with an icecube?





	Pastel Orange Roses

Fuck you, Mercy ;p


End file.
